The World Of Punk Never Looked So Appealing
by PrincessxXxDarkness
Summary: Dyed hair, pierced face, and a troubled life. Seems like it is up to Kyoya to save the day again. Death and abuse involved. Slash.
1. Crazy Eyes

Haruhi had been acting strange during Host Club, she was oddly quiet and always checking her phone whenever she was away from her table. As the day came to a close for the Host Club; Haruhi was busy wiping off her table when her phone began to ring, not the typical ring but the sound of a male voice singing blasted throughout the room.

"Hello?" Her monotone voice said into the speaker of the phone.

A few short seconds later a smile crosses her lips and she gives a small noise of agreement. Bidding a goodbye Haruhi shut her phone and turns toward the rest of her friends, who tried to eavesdrop.

"Sempai, I need to go." And without letting the tall, blonde man get a word in Haruhi left the Third Music Room. All the teens look at one another. This was odd behavior and that was coming from the Hosts. Haruhi had never seemed to act this way in the past, so what was she doing now?

"We must follow her!" Tamaki, the 'leader' of the group, shouted. Pushing the blonde strands out of his eyes he looked at his friends. "She could need rescuing from hooligans in a gang!"

Without a glance Tamaki followed after the girl who left, then the twins, and finally the cousins last. The final guy remaining in the Club Room simply pushes up his glasses on his nose and wrote something down in a black notebook. He calmly walks out of the room and follows after his friends, which would surely be caught. He is never one to take the King's orders seriously, but if Haruhi was getting into something she shouldn't be then that would mean bad news for the profit of the Club.

* * *

I sat in a swing, slowly rocking back and forth. The park was a distance from Haruhi's school but it shouldn't be taking her so damn long to get here. My gaze stayed on the street ahead of me and soon I can see a figuring walking toward me.

"Koki!" Haruhi's voice shouted toward me. Smiling I stand up and walk over toward her approaching figure.

"Boo-Chan, don't you look lovely in your dress," I look down to her pink dress that had flowers randomly over it. "What's the special occasion?"

"Boo-kun, you should know I always look me best for you." Her teasing tone made me smile even more. Laughing I throw my arm over her shoulder.

"Let's not waste it then. Let's go eat." Leading the way I go into a small cafe a block away from the park. The smell of coffee and cake mixed and made my stomach growl. Glancing at Haruhi I give her a cheeky grin.

"I'm hungry."

All she does is smile and slide down in a booth. A waitress soon comes to us and takes our order.

"So Ki-Kun, when did you do this to your hair?" Haruhi leans across the table and runs her hand threw my blue hair.

"What? Don't like it?" I pout.

"I love it," she let out a chuckle. "It's just different."

I run my hand over the right side of my head, the side that was shaved. The red under part of my bangs hung over my left eye and the blue that was layered on top, and all around my head, was fading into a teal at the ends. I nibble on the hoop of my lip ring and smile again. Opinions never really matter to me, but Haruhi's will always leave a mark on whatever I am doing.

"What can I say? I love to stand out." We both let out a laugh as the waitress places out dishes in front of us. "Tell me about school."

With that Haruhi jumped into a full out rant. The Hitachiin twins look exactly the same but their personalities are different and they are tricksters who always tease Haruhi, Kyoya Ootori is the leader of the Club she was forced to join and he acts as if he is soulless, Honey is a genius who looks like he is a kid, Mori is a giant and the cousin of Honey, and finally Tamaki Suoh is a complete idiot who never thinks. As she went off telling me about the group she is stuck with I couldn't help but notice the soft tone she uses when describing them.

"I can't help but notice that the way you describe them is exactly how the table on the other side of the room looks." I take a sip from my tea as Haruhi glances over to the table I mentioned. Her mood instantly darkened as she glares at the people who seem to be trying to hide behind some menus. She swiftly stands and marches over and I follow her in a lazy pace.

"Sempai! Why are you guys here?" Her voice was dark and dangerous. She is clearly not pleased that they were spying on her today.

"We came to rescue you!" A tall, blonde man stands and slams his hands on the table while looking at me then Haruhi. A pair of ginger twins follow his lead with a shout of "Yeah!"

"Look at this man! He has crazy hair, jewelry in his face, and he has wild eyes!" The man walks over to us and presses a finger in my chest.

"What the fuck?" I slap his hand away. "Who the fuck are you to pass judgment onto me?" I snap. At this point everyone stands up and I finally notice how tall they all are, I mean I was only a good three inches taller than Haruhi.

"I've known her longer than you fucks." My voice is sharp. Haruhi grabs onto my sleeve and pulls on it.

"Calm down, Koki. He's just an idiot. I know you'd never let anyone hurt me." With that said she turns to the group of guys that are glaring at me, well except for the blonde one, he was pouting on the floor. Idiot. "And you guys had no right to follow me! And don't talk about Koki like that!"

"But Haruhi," A twin starts. "we just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay." The other one finishes.

"Guys, I'm fine." She let out a sigh. "Come on Koki. Let's go to my home." She tugs on my sleeve to go.

"You're going to let a boy over?" The blonde idiot nearly screams. I can feel the rest of the group staring at my back as we continue walking out. Smirking I place my hand half on Haruhi's back and the other half on her ass.

I turn my head to look over my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her." I wink at them as Haruhi and I walk out the front door.

"You're going to give them a heart attack!" Haruhi smacks her hand on my chest as I laugh at her. "Besides you don't even like girls." She said in a huff.

"They don't know that." I said with a shrug. "I wonder what they are going to do when they see me at Ouran tomorrow."

We both laugh as we continue the walk to her house. I missed having her by my side. Let's see how long it takes for the Host Club to stop trying to tare me away from her at school.


	2. I'm All About That Bass

Ouran. How would I describe it, you ask? I'll tell you.

It's hell. This place is a disgusting pink shade full of people with no imagination. That is something that was not mentioned in the pamphlet I had looked at. Also, I was not informed that students are not permitted to drive a vehicle and park it at the school. Students are meant to be dropped off and picked up! I was never informed this! So when I show up driving my new motorcycle, 2014 KTM 1290 Super Duke R it is very drool worthy, I get these looks as if I'm dirt. I did manage to park my bike with the teaches' cars.

I pull off my helmet and hold onto the inside of it with my fingers, my music still blasting through my headphones. The few students that see me have horrified looks on their faces when they take in my appearance ripped black skinny jeans with the blue Ouran blazer over a button up shirt. My tie hung loosely around my neck. I look over to the small horde of students and wink at them. Walking toward the gate of the school I see Haruhi leaning back waiting for me, like we agreed.

"Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it  
Like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
And all that right junk in all the right places."

All eyes look over to me as I sing my way to Haruhi, whose eyes grew into saucers.

"I see the magazines workin' that photoshop  
We know that shit ain't real  
C'mon now, make it stop  
If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top."

I throw my arm across Haruhi's shoulders, and let my helmet fall into her hands, as I wink at some girls standing off the side. My other hand stretched out to the side, pointing to a girl as I continue to sing.

"Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, "Boys like a little more botty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So it that's what you're into the go ahead and move along."

Before I could go into the chorus, for my audience, I felt my headphones slide out of me ears and dangle from my shirt and onto my chest. Haruhi sighs, but lets a smile grace her lips as she looks up at me.

"How could I ever think that you wouldn't make a scene for your first day?" Even though she formed it like a question, I knew she meant it good fun.

"Ah, Boo-Chan, I can never come quietly."

I blow a kiss to a random couple as Haruhi ushers me into school. I hand her a small slip of paper that had my information on.

"2A. hmm.." she rails off. "You have the same class at Tamaki." Her tone is flat, dry. Like the desert.

"Are you worried about me? I promise I'll tell the teacher if I he picks on me, mom." She tosses a glare over toward me. I lightly gasp and take my arm back from around her. Both hands clasp my heart. "That hurt. It's getting…so…cold." I fall to my knees and fake a yell of pain. "You're killing me Haruhi!"

A tall shadow falls over my figure before hands grasp at my sides and pull me into the air. The look on Haruhi's face makes me want to laugh, but now is not the time. When I'm suspended in the air, I look over my shoulder to see the fucking giant from yesterday.

"Uh… Mori-kun he was only kidding."

"Yeah Stretch, can you put me down?" He glances at my face for a moment before letting me fall to the floor. I wince as I put too much pressure on my ankle. A small grunt escapes my lips.

"Takashi, he's hurt." A small voice pipes in from behind the tall guy.

"Ah."

The small blonde boy walks around and stands in front of me. He thrusts something into my arms. "Here. It's Bun-Bun and he'll make you feel better!" A stuffed, pink bunny toy looks up at me and I can practically see it blush.

"Thanks.." I stare down at the short senior before looking at the statue, his eyes zeroing in on my soul. "He's cute." The short male smiles up at me.

"Meet me after class at Music Room 3 to give him back!" At this the two students turn their backs to me and walk off to their classroom as the bell chimes. The students that stood around and watched the ordeal all look around before dismissing themselves before going to their classes as well. Haruhi latches onto my sleeve before tugging me away and drops me off at the doors labeled, "2A". Sliding open the door 30 pairs of eyes turn toward me, what do I do? Am I supposed to speak?

"Fuck me."

Immediately the class stiffened up. Shit. I didn't mean to say it out loud. The man in the front of the classroom waves me closer to him. I shuffle a small step forward. Again he waves me closer and again I take a small step. This went on again and again until I stood in the middle of the chalk board.

"You must be Yuzuji, Koki." His voice held no room to argue so I just nod. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Instantly my eyes widen and I got the look on my face like I was screwed. I didn't prepare to say anything. What the hell. My eyes search across the faces hoping that I could think of something. My gaze landed across the two familiar faces that had criticized me yesterday and I couldn't help the smirk that slid across my face.

"I'm Koki. I recently moved here from California to be closer with my friend Haruhi-Kun. I hope to be friends with everyone here." An innocent smile played onto my face. A few hands went up and the teacher or 'sensei' now, nodded towards a girl.

"Did you go to the beach a lot?" A girl with ling brown hair and doe eyes asks.

"Of course! I was on the beach every weekend laying in the sand and tanning. I even went to a few nude beaches." I wink at the girl who went pink in the cheeks.

"Why did you move here?"

"Because my friend lives here and I wanted a change of scenery, and let me say I am impressed." I look at the girl before blowing a small kiss. Again she went pink. For girls that gave me dirty looks this morning they are being quite friendly now. After a few more questions sensei had me sit behind the black haired guy with glasses from yesterday. As soon as I sat down I plop the pushy onto my lap and rest my feet onto the back of the guy's chair.

Both he and his blonde friend turn around to stare at me then my feet and then my face again. The look on bot of their faces is of pure disdain. He pushes up his glasses a reflection of light fucking blinds me for a second.

"Could you remove your feet?" His voice is like ice, I could feel myself getting freezing on the inside.

"Can't. It's what us people with crazy eyes do." I sneer at him. Again he pushes his glasses up. Blowing them a kiss I motion with my finger for them to turn around before I pull out my phone. I'm fully intended to piss these two off for the day.

* * *

**Kind of just a filler to see if anyone was interested in this story. Review! **


End file.
